


Cupid's Arrows

by fallenstar



Category: Placebo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenstar/pseuds/fallenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous Valentine's Day fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to rate this, very tame except for the occasional rude word and drug reference.
> 
> *I will probably change everything about this tomorrow lol*

Stefan inhales deeply, gripping the basketball between sweaty palms. He can win the game if he makes this foul shot. His friends are cheering, coach is bellowing; someone knocks loudly. He raises his arms slowly, focused on the hoop before him.

“Stef?!” Someone calls, the knocking is louder. The basket fades before his eyes; the ball evaporates.

Stefan blinks himself awake and glances around the room. He massages his shoulder as he sits up, attempting to rub out the ache. The sofa is much too short for him, but it is far more comfortable than the mattress on the bedroom floor.

A thump sounds from the front door and Stefan feels obligated to investigate.

He stretches clumsily as he makes his way through the kitchenette to the door. He presses his face to the frame but the peephole offers no answers; the hallway looks empty.

Certain he heard someone, Stefan twists the lock. A tiny body in a leather jacket falls backwards as he swings the door open; Brian giggles as he lies on the linoleum.

He looks up at Stefan from under a halo of dark silky hair.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” the bassist says, offering his hand to the smaller man, “This is a nice surprise, someone so gorgeous throwing himself at my feet. And on Valentine’s, too!”

Brian scoffs but cannot hide his wide smile.

“I do live here too, y’know,” Brian states.

He brushes his fingertips against Stefan’s before clasping his hand and pulling himself up.

“Oh really? Surely if you lived here you’d have a key,” Stefan teases.

Brian pokes his tongue out.

“I’m not used to living with someone who actually locks the door.”

“Yeah? Better get used to it.”

Stefan wraps his arms around Brian’s waist and plants a quick kiss on his forehead.

The singer tilts his head and frowns.

“Valentines… You don’t really buy into that shit, do you?”

“Roses, chocolates, stuffed toys? I’d have more chance winning you over with a gram of weed and a tube of lippy.”

Brian cackles as he breaks away from Stefan’s embrace to close the door.

“A true romantic, you are.”

“Hah! Should I have booked us dinner for two at some fancy French restaurant then?”

“Christ no, Chinese take-out will suffice quite nicely.”

Stefan nods his approval. He follows Brian into the lounge, watching as he flops down onto the sofa.

“What’s with the jacket? Did you wear that to the interview?”

Brian grins.

“Cute, isn’t it?”

Stefan chuckles as he sits down beside him.

“Sure. Are you going for James Dean, or Sid Vicious?”

“Y’know, the journalist asked me nearly the same thing,” Brian wriggles onto Stefan’s lap, “He said I didn’t make much of a punk.”

“Rubbish,” Stefan says, weaving his arm around Brian’s waist.

“Maybe I should stick a safety-pin through my nose-”

“Mmm, shave half your hair off-”

“Yeah, what if I dyed it green?”

“ _Green_?” Stefan struggles to hide his amusement. “Then you’d be my _Prinsesstårta,_ ” he says, his mouth against Brian’s ear.

The singer giggles.

“Princess… tart?”

“Describes you to a tee,” Stefan jests

He flinches as Brian swats him.

“A cream cake,” he explains to his lover, “Filled with custard and jam, green icing on top.”

“Right, sounds just like me,” Brian’s tone is rich with sarcasm.

“Small, sweet and adored by Swedes? Yeah, it does.”

Brian twists his mouth, attempting to contain his delight; he cracks a wide smile. Stefan gazes into his huge sparking eyes, savouring his happiness.

He brushes Brian’s hair gently back behind his ear; the singer sighs as he kisses his temple.

Brian turns his head and presses his lips to Stefan’s. They kiss shyly, still growing accustomed to the way their bodies fit together.

Brian pulls away slowly, sliding his arms up over Stefan’s shoulders and around his neck.

“I wish you’d been there today, Stef.”  

Stefan smiles softly.

“Why?” He asks with genuine curiosity, “I wouldn’t have had a word to say.”

“We both know that’s not true; besides, your reticence has a certain _resonance_.”

“A deafening silence?” Stefan jokes.

“A calming presence,” Brian offers in rebuttal, “A quiet intelligence.”

The bassist feels himself swelling with adoration.

“I’ll come with you next time,” is the only verbal response he can manage.

Brian beams as he watches his lover’s cheeks flush; he wants the world to know how brilliant Stefan is.

“Good,” Brian murmurs, melding his mouth with the other man’s.

Stefan’s hands slide beneath Brian’s jacket, pulling at his t-shirt, searching for skin. His fingers meet bare flesh and the smaller man shivers.

Brian relaxes against him, moulding to his touch. He opens his mouth wider to welcome Stefan’s tongue, stroking it with his own.

Stefan skims his fingertips across the small of Brian’s back; the singer traces similar patterns against the nape of Stefan’s neck. Their bodies slowly wind tighter together; soft touches evoking sweet sighs.

Brian breaks away from the kiss to share a thought with Stefan, his lips linger against his lover’s as he speaks.

“Stef..."

Brian shifts back so he can watch Stefan’s face.

"Y’know, the journo today said something that made me think… He supposed that it must be terrible being home, having been everywhere and met everyone. That it's utter boredom after a tour... And for a moment I agreed.”

The bassist looks slightly concerned.

“But it’s not. It’s not boring at all. It’s perfect; just us, our crappy apartment, making music,” he kisses Stefan once more, “ _This._ ”

He pulls back, smiling blissfully. Stefan is certain he spots Brian’s cheeks redden beneath his make-up.

“Shall we stay in forever then?” Stefan asks, half serious.

“Mmm, I’m never moving from this sofa.”

“Then it looks like I’m not going anywhere either,” he wriggles beneath Brian to prove the point.

The singer giggles, tightening his grip on Stefan. The bassist relaxes back into the embrace, looking completely content. He relishes the moment, realising how lucky he is.

Although he knows they are only kidding, Brian almost wishes they _could_ stay here, like this, forever.

“Love you,” he says suddenly, surprising even himself as the loaded word leaves his mouth.

The profession stuns Stefan; he watches Brian with wide eyes before managing to return the sentiment.

“Love you too,” he says softly, deliberately disregarding the usual pronoun. Brian bursts out laughing; he buries his face against Stefan’s chest as he is overcome with both joy and embarrassment.

“I think...” Stefan adds, amused.

Brian finally regains his composure and leans back, meeting Stefan’s gaze.

“So, it’s settled; we’re in love, and we’re never leaving this flat again.”

Stefan squeezes the smaller man tightly, barely able to contain his happiness.

“ _Never_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Bonus banter]
> 
> “So, what did you get me?” Brian asks with a mischievous grin.  
> “Huh?”  
> “For Valentines?”  
> “I thought you didn’t believe in it; wouldn’t you say it’s _rampant consumerism, the commercialisation of emotion?_ ”  
> “But-”  
> “What did you get _me_ ?”  
>  Brian raises an eyebrow, he leans over Stefan, pressing his body hard against the other man’s.  
> “What did I get you? I’ll get you off…” he says in a low voice, his mouth against Stefan’s ear.  
> “Cheapskate.”


End file.
